Sever
by CherryNekoChan
Summary: COMPLETE. One-Shot. When you've got nothing else to do but watch him, you start to notice things that you're sure weren't there before... Kagome/Aizen. Sequel to Spark.


Summary

When you've got nothing else to do but watch him, you start to notice things that you're sure weren't there before...

A/N: I know a lot of you were raving about making a sequel to **Spark**. Well, I finally got up the time to do one. I hope you guys enjoy this. It's bound to be interesting. Tiny hints here and there of a deeper plot, however, I only forsee one more sequel to this. And that would be if I don't decide to include it in this one. Umm... A picture of Kagome's dress is located in my profile. That way you guys can see it instead of trying to imagine it or have me describe it!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Sever all ties and make your true form known_

_Raise up and take your place in the top of the heavens..._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

She waited patiently for the lights to flicker on and carefully observed him again as he strode into the room. Ever since her subsequent capture, she'd taken to watching every move he made to try and spot **some kind of weakness**. It was difficult, but she was slowly beginning to understand him.

And what she was seeing was putting a lot of things into perspective. It was also beginning to unsettle her. There were several similarities between them that she just didn't want to comprehend.

Like the feeling of solitude. After all the things she'd done in her lifetime, it was hard to relate to even the most normal of shinigami. Even in this second life, she'd been forced to do what others told her. All she'd wanted was a normal quiet life. Head Captain Yamamoto, however, had insisted that if she remained untrained, then he would be forced to lock her away because of the danger she would pose to Soul Society.

It seemed that former Captain Aizen had been shoved onto a pedestal the moment he was found and began nurturing his abilities. He'd obviously been alone for a long **long** time. But just because he was alone didn't mean she was willing to condone anything that he'd done. Because she didn't. At all.

Kagome Higurashi sighed inwardly and followed the former Captain's movements as he paced fluidly, muttering under his breath to himself and ignoring her, for once. He'd become more erratic as time went on, and it was starting to bother her how similar he was acting to someone she'd known in her lifetime. But she'd **checked** for that!

_'I wonder what's got him so worked up?'_ Not that she cared; she simply wanted to get the hell out of there. There being Hueco Mundo. She still couldn't believe that Aizen had had the nerve to kidnap her and lock her away in some white prison. He'd allowed her to roam around. At first. But several escape attempts later had forced him to confine her in the water tank. Again.

_'I hate this tank. I hate being fed food through an IV too!'_ Kagome thought, letting her mind wander and glaring at nothing in particular. A sharp rap on the glass brought her back to the present a few moments later. Aizen was standing in front of her, knuckles pressed against the tube, and watching her almost... curiously. She despised that look.

That... was a bad sign. Every time he came to her curious, she usually ended up back in the tank for offending him in some way or another. Granted, the last time had been because she'd tried to kill him and escape, but still, usually it was because she pissed him off.

"Are you going to be good this time if I let you out?" he asked, smirking slightly at the absolutely hateful glare she sent him. "If you continue to act childishly, you will be treated as such." She responded by giving him a single-fingered salute. Shaking his head, Aizen smothered the urge to grin as he pressed a few buttons on the containment machine. Really though, it was too easy to rile up the shinigami. "I should remind you that forks are ineffectual against me." The murderous ire he could feel coming off the small woman almost doubled in its' intensity. The feeling quickly ebbed, though, and Kagome slumped into the glass wearily. At this point, she'd rather eat than try to stab him again.

Aizen filed the information away and inwardly squashed the feeling of uncertainty roiling in his gut. Keeping Kagome locked up this way was destroying the bright spirit that she possessed. The fire inside her was dimming, and no matter how he stoked it, he felt as though she was dwindling away in front of him. Her spirit was something he wanted to keep intact. Right?

Letting his finger hover over the 'Release' button, he leveled a cool look at her and assessed her again. The dark circles under her blue eyes told him everything he needed to know. She was obviously exhausted.

"Well? Will this be repeated again?" Kagome hesitated, then shook her head in defeat. He nodded and pushed the button. Water quickly siphoned out of the tank, leaving the girl inside to stand on her own two feet and her white yukata to stick to her like a second skin. Normally modest, Kagome wearily let the thought that the bastard could practically see everything slide as he pulled the lever to lift the chamber from around her. It took every ounce of willpower just to stand at this point. Apparently, the IV hadn't helped her very much. Her insides were gnawing at her in hunger.

_'I guess that's what I get for being stuck in that thing for almost a week straight,'_ the former priestess thought, watching carelessly as Aizen approached her and carefully removed the oxygen mask wrapped around her mouth. Being so close to his presence, and without the glass and the water to buffer her senses like usual, she felt her knees give out at the slightest provocation of his energy against hers. Hating the fact that she had to rely on him physically, Kagome took a deep breath of spiritually enhanced air and let herself lean against him. She was just so tired.

"You must be hungry, Kagome," he murmured, running a hand through her wet hair and wrapping an arm around her waist to support her. It didn't bother him that she was getting his clothes wet; at least, not anymore. At first, he'd been annoyed because she'd purposely done it. Over time, though, he began to tell when she was trying to piss him off and when she was just trying to survive. This was a plea for mercy, in this case. The former Captain stood perfectly still when she raised one of her hands and mussed up his hair, making it fall into his eyes like it used to before he betrayed Soul Society.

"... Hate your hair like that..." she mumbled right before she passed out in his arms. He sighed imperceptibly and scooped her up as he started to his bedroom. The chemically enhanced smell from the water was clinging to her hair and skin, so he'd let her sleep and take a bath to clean up before giving her something substancial to eat. If she didn't eat again, he'd just have to make her.

"I know. You tell me that every chance you get."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kagome groaned quietly and rolled over in the luxurious bed. She knew exactly where she was. Aizen's personal bedchambers. She'd been here many times. Most of the time, it was because of moments like this; passing out from malnutrition. There had been a few times, though, where she'd awakened to find herself wrapped up with him in sleep. Seduction wasn't a new concept for someone like the former Squad 5 Captain, and it was a technique that he'd used on her a few times. Granted, she'd been out of her mind roaring drunk because she hadn't wanted to deal with all the questions he fired at her. Not to mention he was the only one that knew she was here, thereby being the only male she ever saw nowadays. And she could admit it in the deepest part of her soul that even though Sosuke Aizen was a bad guy, and an asshole, and just plain evil, he was still sexy fine.

_'Let's face it. Villans wouldn't be awesome villans unless they were sexy villans. Naraku was gorgeous, but I wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole. That and I was in love with Inuyasha then.'_ Finally, when her train of thought brought on some disturbing epiphanies, the shinigami cracked her eyes open and slowly levered herself up. Trying not to agitate her already sensitive head, Kagome looked around the room again, taking absent note that nothing had changed in it. The dresser was still against one wall, books were shoved into the shelves, the door was locked; she'd tried it once before.

"Better get this over with..." she grumbled, scrambling out of the bed and making her way into the bathroom. If she was lucky, he'd let her take a shower before questioning her and throwing her back in the tank. When she wasn't interrupted after almost twenty mintues, she started to enjoy the hot water cascading onto her back. It was nice not having a kidnappy-happy crazy person not breathing down your neck while you got the nasty chemical smell out of your hair. Shutting the water off after another thirty minutes, Kagome stepped out of the shower feeling distinctly pruny, but so much cleaner. Toweling off and wrapping another one around her long hair, the former priestess poked her head out of the room and took another look around. Still no sign of the nefarious brunette that had imprisoned her.

_'Maybe he's too busy to deal with me!'_ she thought happily, gingerly walking into the cool room and over to the bed again. A pile of white and black clothes sat neatly folded on the sheets with a note attached to them.

_These should suffice for now. _

_When you are finished changing, call for me._

Kagome snorted and tossed the note over her shoulder in disregard. There was no way on the green earth that she would willingly call for **him**, of all people. The moment she unfolded what she assumed was a dress of some kind, though, she almost dropped it in shock. It was surprisingly pretty, but the ruffles!

"What does he think I am! Some lolita doll!" the priestess hissed, a flush stealing across her face. Thankfully, a pair of black leggings were included with the ensemble and she sighed as she dressed, pulling on the shoes, before padding over to the door. Passing a mirror, Kagome stopped and accessed herself, then blushed darkly. She really did look like a doll.

_'Thank the gods that this had a high neckline, but do I really have to wear this?'_ Pulling at the black ribbon she tied around her neck, she smoothed her hands over the tapered waist and followed the way the dress flaired out a little. In another circumstance, she would admit she looked cute. Her black hair and large blue eyes contrasted with the white of the dress and the elbow length fingerless gloves. Turning this way and that, she almost giggled when the skirt floated around her with the movements, then slapped herself for being so ridiculous and girly.

"Get a grip! You're in enemy territory!" the former time traveler grumbled, turning resolutely away from the mirror and marching over to the door. Pulling at the handle only confirmed her earlier suspicions about it being locked, so she sighed loudly and took a deep breath.

"Hey! I'm done in here! Let me out!" A few moments later, she heard the door click and it was pulled open. On the other side was, of course, Aizen, that small arrogant grin painted on his face. His eyes flickered with something darker, though, when he let them slide over her form and back up again. Kagome steeled the urge to swallow, feeling distinctly like the mouse that the cat had just cornered.

"I see it fits. Excellent," he murmured, holding out his hand for her to take. She snubbed him deliberately and breezed past the offer, instead choosing to focus on the smells in the dining room. Her mouth watered in anticipation as her stomach protested loudly. Clamping a hand to her belly, she refused to even acknowledge the former Captain as he sidled up next to her in amusement.

"By all means, have a seat, _Kagome_." Her name came out like a caress, and if she wasn't trying so damn hard to resist him, she would have melted in pleasure. He was making it **very** hard to remain passive to his charms in a sober state. She wasn't immune to a handsome man, but she also knew that Aizen was only using her for information and curiosity. Nodding silently, Kagome stepped over to 'her' chair and plopped down in it inelegantly. She wanted his attention off her! Unfortunately, her chilly attitude only seemed to fuel him in to trying to draw a reaction out of her. Pushing her chair in, Aizen leaned over until his mouth was right next to her ear, his hands moving to place themselves on her shoulders.

"Eat to your heart's content, Kagome," the former Captain whispered, letting his breath puff against the sensitive shell. Kagome twitched physically in an effort to not slap him for getting in her personal space. With careful precision, the smaller shinigami slowly loaded her plate, trying everything in the book to ignore the man behind her. He was just... watching her! It was unnerving!

_'What game is he playing this time? Why can't I figure it out?'_ she thought, attempting to shrug off the overwhelming feeling that something was going to happen today. Her senses were screaming at her to tread carefully. Actually, her senses were really telling her to run like hell and not look back, but she was stuck at the moment, and low on energy too. She ate quietly, tensing when one of Aizen's hands stroked the top of her head languidly and he laughed.

"Good girl. I'd hate for you to get sick again." What was she now? His pet?

"I wouldn't have become ill in the first place if **someone** hadn't locked me in that damn tank for a week!" Kagome snapped out before she could stop herself. The hand on her head stilled and his aura swirled angrily. Closing her eyes, she expected him to pull her from her seat harshly and send her back to the very thing she'd come to hate. She was surprised, however, when he leaned back down and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, resting his head on top of hers. From anyone else, it would have been a hug. An apology. From Sosuke Aizen, it was a warning as much as a way of restraining her. He really enjoyed restraining her.

"Had you not tried to sneak out of this room, little one, I wouldn't have had to reprimand you so harshly," he replied, tightening his hold when she squirmed. He was using that soft voice that made you think of a parent that was disappointed in their child. She hated that tone. "You nearly ended up out in the night of this world." She would have been **much** happier on the topside of the sandy world than confined to a series of rooms in this cold palace. "Believe me, it was the last thing I wanted to do."

"Yeah right. You **enjoy** making me suffer!" the priestess burst out, glaring at the opposite wall. She would be glaring at him, but if she so much as twitched, he would pin her to the chair to 'subdue' her.

_'If I had a rosary, I'd sit him until he was in hell!'_

"... Tell me something. Do you prefer to entertain this kind of banter? Do you get some kind of thrill out of playing the wounded party?" There was a note of frustration in his voice now, which meant that she was starting to piss him off. She'd only had a handful of times where she'd riled him up enough that he'd started yelling at her and throwing things. His walls were soundproof, but there was always the off chance that someone would randomly walk in. "Have you always been like this?"

"I argued all the time with people. Captain Kyoraku never minded. And Inuyasha was a good sport about it eventual-!" She slapped a hand over her mouth in horror, unbelieving that she'd let a part of her past slip out. And right in front of the enemy, no less! Aizen carefully re-analyzed everything she just said and had to suppress the giddy urge to laugh. She'd just given a piece of the puzzle away to him! He'd been working with her for **months** to get her to admit something. And now, after obviously being worn out and deprived of proper food, she was finally telling him about herself.

_'Inuyasha... Where have I heard that name before?'_ Something about **that name** was ringing a familiar bell in him. And yet, he couldn't ever remembering hearing or reading about it. As he tried to concentrate on the where and when, he felt a headache coming on, one that had been occuring more and more recently nowadays, and decided to dismiss it for now to focus on other things.

Like trying to pry open some more of this girl's past. "So, arguing is second nature to you."

Kagome almost goggled at him in shock. He hadn't latched onto Inuyasha's name? She'd been so sure that he would grill her about that, thereby upsetting her and only heightening her chances of going back into the tank. ".. I always find something to argue about."

He loosened his hold a little; not enough to give her the chance to escape, but enough that she was able to turn her head up and meet his gaze. She'd never been intimidated by him, but there was something almost... sinister lurking just beneath the surface of those eyes. Almost... familiar.

_'Why do I get the feeling I've just complicated things even more?'_ Kagome thought, taking a deep breath and leveling a blank look at him. "Can you back up there a little? I can't concentrate on eating when you're right in my face."

A moment of strained silence later, Aizen smiled softly at her and let his hands slide back to her shoulders. It wasn't a sweet smile, but one of victory; he had won this little argument. That was as good as admitting defeat to her. Leaning in, he brushed his mouth against hers and finally backed away. Despite the unchanging stony expression on the pretty shinigami's face, the flush creeping onto her cheeks said it all.

He was starting to get to her.

"It's only a matter of time before you tell me what I want to know, little one," the former Captain murmured, raising a hand and touching the top of her head gently before swirling away and walking out the door. "I'll let you eat in peace this time, Kagome. We will talk more later." And then, he was gone. From her senses, from her sight, even out of range of her aura detection.

A moment later, Kagome threw her plate at the opposite wall in a fit of fury.

"Damn him! Damn that Sosuke Aizen!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Shikon no Tama_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Umm, more strained, a little creepy, and something of a plot forming in the background. I hope you guys enjoyed this. It was... interesting to write out, simply because I wanted to go so many directions with it. It'll probably be a while before I can post a sequel, though, as I haven't even got the barest plot set out for another idea pertaining to this series.

Anyways, please be kind and leave a review.


End file.
